The flowers are coming! wait! dont run!
by mistresso of madness
Summary: um..cassie is failing a subject, jeez i wonder wich? also a little ....um "thank you note" to certain people that have ...INPIERED.....me in writing this piece of um...ART that is worthy of thou praise? whatever..


A/N  
  
I have finally gotten Microsoft Word!! Yey for me!! So now I'm gonna make a fic that's worthy of your praise. But before I start I gotta thank some people at ff.net.  
  
First there's freak apple, um . I wanna say 'thanks' cause you've proven that sick people CAN be good writers, I'm NOT saying that your sick..just stating the possibility of it. So moving on.  
  
Aelle, you are completely, utterly and beyond cheesecake insane! BUT it's a compliment,  
  
I've read ALL of your fic's.but I loved the "Marco talks to the authoress"  
  
I bow to thou!!  
  
*Attempts to bow, but hits her head on the keyboard*  
  
Dooh! Okay. forlay! You are disturbingly good at what you do! But I have one question. Why didn't you write a second chappie for "once in a while"?  
  
Now that I'm finished sucking up.what say we get this wee story on the road.Um..net?  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I do not own animorphs, but honestly.nobody ever reads this shit so. yeah! I own them! Sue me!  
  
Um don't that was my ego talkin'  
  
The flowers are coming!! (Yes, this is the title!)  
  
Prologue  
  
One day, our beloved animorphs were about to fail biology, well it was just one particular animorph. (Don't read the next line, but try to guess which animorph!) Cassie! Yes, my fellow fans, I too was surprised when it turned out to be Cassie. Anyways, she was forced to study with the class geek. I know Cassie, she would never in the history of cheesecake, (okay I admit, I love cheesecake!) get someone to get rid of the geek. But Rachel would, and that's exactly what she did.  
  
Chapter: 1  
  
"Listen munchkin, you ask her out! And if you don't, I swear I'll cut something of yours off and shove it up your nose!!" Rachel's eyes were sparkling with suppressed anger.  
  
"But. she.."  
  
He didn't get to finish the line before Rachel grabbed his collar and stared him square in the eyes and said ;  
  
"What part of 'ask her out' is it that you don't understand?" She dropped him down and he fell (of course he was affected by gravity!) on the floor right in front of her  
  
He rubbed his neck, and looked up at the blonde monster standing in front of him. " Calm down Xena, don't let your frustration over bird-boy come out on me, jeez, I don't feel safe around you anymore, I never did, and now you wanna use my boyish good looks to get Cassie out of trouble?  
  
I'll do it for a good friend, which you're not, so may I ask what's in this for me, except for wounded pride?"  
  
Just when Rachel was about to cause more bodily pain on Marco, Cassie showed up, seeing her best friend on the verge of obliterating Marco to bits of molecules she went in between.  
  
Curious as she was (do not question what I do! Hah!) She soon found out what it was all about. "Rachel I appreciate the thought of what you were about to do, but I think 'forcing' Marco to ask Danielle (the name of the geek!!) out, would be a ..Um.mistake"  
  
As soon as Cassie had uttered the words the geek or Danielle, as she was commonly known, presented herself carefully in front of the group.  
  
"Cassie, if you do not hurry, we will be late" her voice was (ugh!) NORMAL!  
  
Not high pitched, not girlie like, not sweet, not soft but NORMAL!! Marco shot the gee.um..The girl a quick glance before he spoke; what brings a beauty such as yourself here?"  
  
She just stared at him as if he was a mental case, no doubt that he was. He grinned at her; she frowned and smiled a modest smile before she turned her gaze down at her shoes as if she was trying to get them to converse with her.  
  
The group continued discussing oblivious to the fact that the geek.um.girl was there, and she waited patiently for Cassie to end her conversation with Rachel, at the same time she was trying to not notice Marco trying to hit on her.  
  
After about five more minutes Cassie and Danielle were headed towards one of the more remote classrooms, while Marco was literally begging Rachel to give him Danielle's phone number, needless to say he wasn't succeeding,  
  
but you know what they say: if at first you don't succeed, redefine success! Which of course Marco did.  
  
A/N: stay tuned for the next chapter!  
  
Will Cassie pass biology?  
  
Will Marco get a date?  
  
Will I ever shut up?  
  
All that and more, coming up on next chappie if I get enough reviews!  
  
Oh.that reminds me. I have more people to thank, and YOU just might be one of them! Click here! Nah don't , I was .I don't know what I was.ugh it's getting late. review if you wanna, if not .then just screw it!  
  
Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz cough.. hem.go away. I need my sleep! 


End file.
